What love suppose to be
by Nutika
Summary: I changed prewiev for shorter  After season 2 finale Elena meets Andie Star at the bar. They have little talk which doesn't go as Gilbert expected. WIll it change something or will it be just not important part of her crazy life.
1. Andie Star

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: At first I would like to thank TwilighElena for being my beta reader and for correcting all mistakes I made. So thank you :) I also don't own Vampire diaries and maybe it is better because i have strange ideas as you will see. It is my first multichapter english fanfic so if you have any remarks just let me know :) I hope you will like it. Like I said story is settled after S2 finale but finding Stefan isn't main part of the story so they will find him soon :)**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Elena had no idea why she went to Grill. She just came here and didn't know what to do. It wasn't until she saw Andie Star sitting at the bar and drinking some kind of cocktail. At first Elena intended to ignore her but the woman just waved to her with big smile on her face. It was rather strange; she was supposed to avoid everything what was connected with Damon. At least Elena thought.

"Hi there" Andie spoke with friendly grin on her face "Want something to drink?"

"Just water" Elena knew that she shouldn't drink at this time; she was still devastated after finding out that Klaus took Stefan. And she couldn't forget the picture of Damon nearly dying in her arms. Adding alcohol would not end up good. "I haven't seen you for a while; I thought you are out of town"

"I have been but Carol called me yesterday" Andie nodded. She hesitated and Elena could see that she wanted to add something more but she wasn't sure about that "Do you know how Damon is? I haven't had any message from him since we… broke up."

"Well…" telling story about his werewolf bite and everything wasn't definitely a good idea, Elena knew it for sure. But this woman deserved something more; she could see heat in her eyes and even some longing. No matter how long Damon has been compelling her, she had real feelings for him till now. "We had recently a lot of problems and now he isn't maybe in his the best condition but he will be fine"

"That's good" Andie took a sip from her glass and she glanced at Elena in strange way. "And how about that Klaus thing?" That question made Elena stunned and it took some time for her to come back to reality. "Don't look at me like that. I probably look like a 30 years old blonde who is only interested in her own sexual life but I'm better than that" She frowned "And you should know that he also is"

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just not common topic to talk about" she felt like she was caught in trap. But at the same time this confession made her curious "He told you about it?"

"Actually my answer will be: 'yes, he told me'. We weren't the healthiest couple you have ever seen and I know that he used to compel me and he bit me several times but there were no lies between us"

Elena still seemed to be shocked and Andie looked at her with look that she didn't understand. All of them accepted that Damon was feeding on Andie. She has never blamed him but she has never expected that they had this kind of relationship "And he used to tell you everything? Just like that?"

"Just like that" Andie nodded "Damon is not kind of 'diary writer' guy but probably he need to share his problems and emotions with someone"

"Why?" it was all that escaped Elena's mouth. She got recently so much revelation about older Salvatore that it was still hard to process. She actually knew before his confession that he loves her and she also deeply cared about him, it was that strong that information about his bite nearly killed her but he also was the most complicated character she has ever met. Information about him was like puzzles that seemed not to match together but you know that at the end they will made amazing picture.

"He had to stay strong for all of you." The blonde reporter shrugged "But there is so much passion, love and emotions in Damon that it is sometimes too much for one person. And I think this made me love him"

"You love him?" Elena echoed. She was just staring at woman not knowing what to say. It was not that she couldn't believe that someone could love this man, it has been easier to imagine than she thought, but he still used to treat Andie like toy or something.

"It is not that hard fall for person who is capable of loving someone like Damon loves you. I was only watching this eternal feeling, which made him doing things I considered as impossible and it was hard not to dream that one day maybe I would be in your place."

She knew that she should negate it, that she should tell Andie what she said once to Stefan that Damon probably doesn't know what right love is, but she wasn't this time so sure that there even is something like proper love. Did something change in her or was it Andie who has been extremely sincere with her? She shook her head "Maybe you only wanted this because you couldn't have it?"

"There is always that possibility" Andie surprisingly agreed "But it also could be you who consider being with Damon as too easy and because of that you don't want to try"

It was insulting but Elena didn't feel that woman wanted to hurt her. She just forced her to think about some things again. Andie was so right about older vampire; she had to admit that they both have seen Damon in the same way. "Being with him could never been easy…" she said suddenly with low voice but there was also reliability in it.

"No it couldn't, I meant, with Damon there is no doubt that he will love you forever. There is no hesitation that he will leave you one day. But I could see things and him like that because I'm woman in love, you know" the reporter grinned as she finished her drink "But he needs you." She added when Elena stood up "Even if you are only his brother's girlfriend, nothing more"

Elena smiled to woman and went out from grill. She convinced herself that it was only some heart to heart talk with Damon's ex-girlfriend and that she didn't hear anything new. But somehow she felt this strange need to check if Damon Salvatore was ok.

Please review :)


	2. Guilty inside

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again I want to thank TwilightElena. It's not really long chapter and it doesn't change too much but it is first one so we should at first meet charakters (no matter that we already know them) It is mostly about Delena and it will be during few next chapters but in time I'm going to write about something more ;) Hope you like it. I do not ow****n**** TVD**

CHAPTER 1

"I'm absolutely fine" he looked at Alaric angrily but it didn't bother the teacher "Stefan made this stupid exchange and I'm here walking again and annoying all of you"

"Two hours ago you were dying you even wanted me to stake you through the heart and end your 'miserable' existence..." Alaric stopped for moment and Damon felt like he was being judged. He was sure that man tried to decide if the vampire was well enough to left him on his own.

"Don't make those judgy eyes" Damon frowned. He didn't want anyone's company right now, after his brother left. But it seemed impossible to convince his buddy that he doesn't need a nanny.

"Just leave me alone and have some good time with... I don't know maybe with Jeremy and his girls. I've never been good at matching but he has now approximately 3 girls"

Alaric made angry face and he walked near to vampire taking glass of bourbon from his hand "Looks like your jokes doesn't work today. If I was supposed to be pissed off you failed."

Damon smirked and removed glass from the teacher's hand not letting him to drink more. "As you admitted I thought it would be finally my very end so isn't it a little obvious that I'm not in the best mood?" the vampire raised his eyebrow. He didn't want to add that his tongue isn't as sharp as it used to be because he was simply worried about Stefan who now in Damon's mind gained new nick 'fool'.

"But it doesn't mean that you shouldn't listen your older colleagues. Remember I have 165 years of experience"

"Yeah you probably have" Alaric nodded "but it doesn't change the fact that you are impulsive as hell"

"End it doesn't change the fact that..." Damon repeated Alaric's sentence "I don't want you to spare your extremely precious time dandling dangerous vampire"

"You really don't want any company Damon?" teacher asked after few seconds and he finally looked convinced.

"No I was joking" he said with sarcastic voice. "I'm dying to have little heart to heart talk with all of you. What I feel, what I should and blah, blah, blah" he hesitated "Please leave me alone. I'm no emo kid for sure"

"Okay. But you are definitely the alcoholic type"

"Nothing new. That's why I'm your drinking buddy" he shrugged watching Alaric left.

* * *

><p>Damon poured another helping of his scotch into the glass. He was visibly drank, two empty bottles were lying under the couch and unfinished glass with blood was settled on the coffee table, but he didn't care.<p>

When he was with Elena on his death bed he was telling the truth. He was ready to die, especially after the sweetest kiss that she gave him. And he really thought that he deserve to die. It was unfair that Stefan gave up his freedom, his humanity. He gave up Elena for what? For him? Damon was positive that he wasn't worth it. And no matter how much he appreciate

being alive he felt guilty. Because of him Stefan could be devastated by Klaus and practically he by himself took away Elena's happiness.

"Holly shit!" Damon cried, drained glass and he threw it directly into fire. Then he slumped to his knees, one tear running down his cheek.

"Damon are you alright?"

He heard Elena's scream and he didn't know what to think. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be angry at him or simply blame him. Maybe he was still having hallucinations; it didn't end when he healed, because she clearly sounded worried.

"Oh my god. You shouldn't have over-worked yourself like that! You are still weak" he watched the Brown haired girl with amusement as she started to clean mess he made.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly but enough loud for Elena to hear him.

"It is still my house and I'm here to check how are you doing? And I can see you are not so well" she smiled to him faintly and vampire believed that she regretted their 'moment together'. "Alaric should be here, why did he leave?" she asked sounding dissatisfied as she placed him on the sofa.

"You want to play a nurse?" Damon smirked and did this 'eye thing' as Elena used to call it. He wanted to avoid talking about Alaric's absence and he was trying not to show how much power she has over him. That one her touch could make him feel different.

"I won't grumble if you decide to wear this sexy white suit"

She gave him disapproval look. But there was no hurt in her gaze. "Because you are totally drunk I'm not going to comment it" she said harshly and next he could feel something cold in his hand "Drink" she ordered pointing glass held in his hand.

Damon glanced at her and then again at the glass and big drunk smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"You should have known that it is going only to make things worse. But us I see 'nobody' initiated you with vampire mythology"

He didn't use Stefan's name replacing it with word which could mean anyone and he hoped Elena appreciated it. This time alcohol didn't worked, and maybe it was Klaus fault, because there was no oblivion. Instead he could only think about what he has done to Elena, how beautiful she was and about Stefan. He wanted to course really bad but he held back himself. It was all his fault.

"But blood can heal you" She was a little bit startled

"Normally yes. But it also works as a drug. It can make you more dizzy when you are drunk. And so far I know that I'm able to stay on my feet. If I drank it I wouldn't be that sure." Damon said with a smirk. Smirk which he used to cover his real emotions.

He hoped that he will control himself enough not to make another heartbreaking moment. It was a lot of them in past few days especially today and they didn't need any more. Maybe he was a complete idiot but he knew that some things need time to get straight. She forgave him and he was going to do everything possible to make them friends again.

"So if it is possible you should move yourself and go upstairs. This sofa isn't the best place to sleep" Elena looked at the dark green furniture that seemed to have more than fifty years and wasn't really comfortable.

"Don't worry. I don't have rheumatism disorder or things like that. I can handle it."

"C'mon! Don't be so stubborn" Elena commanded. "I can help you get to your room"

"No need" He shook his head slowly, the world around was spinning. He caught her shoulder to help himself stand but he didn't remove it when he was in front of her.

"I know that it isn't necessary to say it out loud but I want to." He felt her shift a little "He will be here soon. No matter what I will bring him back"

** _rheumatic_ disorder is a non-specific term for medical problems affecting the joints and connective tissue.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Explain

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

_I'm sorry it took me so long time, but i had my holidays and i wasn't able to read and write becouse of mostly lack of connection with internet. I'm going to add next chapter in days and i hope you will like it as you liked rest. See you soon,_

**Nutika.**


	4. Man's thing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like i said before it was long time since i published lasht chapters but i hope you will like it. I have to also tell you that i wrote this chapet without beta reader so it could be worse than last one. ;)**

**Let me know what you think and please review ;)**

CHAPTER 2

Damon was sleeping and Elena finally managed to relax. Even thought it wasn't good peaceful sleep he was resting and that was good. And stillness in boarding house finally let her comeback with her thoughts to Stefan. She knew he was alive, Klaus never wanted him dead and there were no doubt that Damon's death would be worse than Stefan's disappear so she wasn't mad at him. But she was hurt and she really missed him. Maybe there was no crazy passion between them but she was sure she loved him.

She glanced again at Damon's restful features and she smiled a little. He had always made her feel things that she had never felt before and she wasn't sure if she liked it. After meeting Andie at the Grill it was even harder not to think about this situation but in that moment there were too much different problems. She had to save the one she loved and she was glad that his brother felt the same. He said nearly hour ago that they will help Stefan. It was the most important thing and she hoped that when Damon would recover completely they would go for her boyfriend. The rest things she decided to put away to think it through in right time.

She left vampire in his room and she went to kitchen. She was exhausted and she didn't eat anything since she found out about werewolf bite. She was starving and she hoped in Salvatore's fridge were something more than blood. She wasn't sure about that. It was Stefan who was going to mall for regular food and it was Damon who used to put this bags there because Stefan was still on his animal diet. She had distinct memory of Stefan on human blood and something in her mind was telling her that Klaus forced him to drink straight from people. She only hoped that he was just feeding on them but not killing.

She poured herself glass of cold full fat milk and she saw again in her mind handsome figure of man who was laying upstairs. _Sometimes_ she had to agree with reporter, she wanted Damon, but she considered it us some kind of eclipse. This time she was probably too tired to think properly "Better I call Bonnie" she decided and she dialed her friend's number using her mobile.  
>"Hey Elena" girl responded after 3 signals "Alaric told me everything so I went through my grandma's journals and I found something which could be useful"<p>

"That's good" Elena smiled to herself. Bonnie was always this practical one and it haven't changed with time. She has never talked a lot about her feelings but she has other ways for showing how much she cared. "And what exactly is it?"

"It will help you locate Stefan. But it's not typical location spell" she took one deep breath and she continued "It will allow us to follow him, wherever he will go. But we need one person to put this spell on. It must be person connected with Stefan by their blood. So we have only Damon to choose"

Elena suddenly felt overprotective to Damon, she didn't expected those kind of emotions when she spoke to Bonnie "I will tell him about it tomorrow, now he is resting and he really need it." She didn't add that he wasn't sober when she found him "But I'm 100 percent sure that there will be no problem"

"Somehow I can say exactly the same thing"

"What Sabrina can say?" She didn't hear him coming upstairs but it wasn't nothing new, he has vampire skills. New was that he looked fresh, he managed to take shower, Elena knew it because his hairs were wet and his shirt was half unbuttoned. He looked tempting, and Elena forced herself not to look at his bare chest. But she couldn't help smelling his cologne. He had this kind of smell, which connects with only one person and she could always identify him by this point.

"It's late. I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow morning"

"Oh Elena! You seems to forgot all vampire stuff. Super hearing remember?" he touched his ear raising his eyebrows. "I appreciate that you wanted to wait for me to be more sober but I process alcohol faster than you are. So take you things and move your bottom to my car. Now"

* * *

><p>"Did it worked?" Caroline asked with enthusiasm in her voice. All of them wanted to help Stefan and what seemed impossible few days ago, Elena knew that if there was Damon in need they would do the same. She watched his still figure laying on the bare desks in Bonnie's house surrounded by candles. God, he looked like some monument with closed eyes and peaceful face and Elena only hoped that the spell didn't caused any damage. She dropped out little breath realizing that she were holding it back for a while. She just wanted to make sure if everything is ok. "Is he sleeping?" Caroline asked again this time looking straight at Bonnie<p>

"As far as I know everything went fine but with magic you cannot be completely sure" Bonnie explained and Elena suddenly gasped when she saw that Damon moved.

"You can't dispose myself that easy" he chocked and sat up slowly

"It was only wishful idea" Caroline joked and joined Bonnie next to the window

"Better Barbie don't go there" he gave her dreadful look but when she didn't react he smirked and continued with sarcasm "I have lost my charm. I can't even frighten blonde"

"Yeah it was nice talk but better check if spell worked" witch interrupted Damon and looked at him murderous. Normally Elena would laugh but this time she was too affected.

"How?" she whispered

"I think there is no need. It worked. I feel terrible, my head is spinning but I can see in my mind pictures of our lovely friend and my brother in the same person." He shook his head and it looked like he wanted throw away all this scenes he had inside. "I hope it won't last forever, it's quite awful"

"But where is Stefan?" Elena had to know, she didn't even notice that she squeezed his arm firmly.

"Calm down sweetie. Let me think for a while I don't have big mark with name of the city here. I have to figure it out by landscape" He released his arm from Elena's grip and touched his forehead thinking.

"Will it take long time?" blond vampire seemed impatient.

"Can anyone take her out this room. Mumbling never been good when someone tries to figure something out" he said in ironic way and squinted his eyes.

"I just need time to prepare for this rescue mission, I have to know where we are going and have to tell Tyler. Also…" Elena smiled as her friend started her reasoning and vampire brought her to stop using his hand to cover her mouth. Caroline blinked and became silent.

"That's better, was it that hard?" Damon glanced at girl, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Listen to me. I know where Stefan is, I'm going to do everything in my power to escort him to mystic falls without any bruise or something like that. But it doesn't mean that _any_ of you goes with me" this time he pointed at Elena.

She gave him quick, serious gaze. "You are _not_ going to do it alone"

"How dare I. I'm going to use Alaric as my back" he nodded with vicious smile and it made Elena furious. She had to use all her power to not lose her temper. She didn't want anyone to take suicide missions, especially him.

"Why do you think his support is enough and you don't need any of us?"

"Well. There is even good song about it, not English by the way. Cause men's thing is being away and women's faithfully wait."

She growled angry wanting to hit him straight in his beautiful face. "So take Tyler, he is stronger than Alaric" She knew that Caroline wouldn't like the idea but it was for her in that moment the most reasonable.

"Wolf kid? No thanks. Had enough problems with him, don't require more"

"Elena is right" Bonnie stand on one side of Elena at within a second there was Caroline on the other side "Klaus is powerful, especially now when he is a hybrid. One vampire and one vampire slayer aren't capable of winning him."

"It looks like I have to work with three of 'cheaper by dozen' , please tell me I'm wrong" he sighed weary "But I still have ace in my slave. Only I know Stefan's location" he turned and marched out from Bonnie's bedroom.


	5. Luggage

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So you didn't need to wait for next chapter too long :) It is again not checked but i hope you will like it also :) As you could guess Elena found way not to obey Damon's rules and you will see how. So enjoy and let me know what do you think about it :) I do not own TVD**

CHAPTER 3

He shouldn't have let her doing that. He should have turned back the car and deliver her to Bonnie's or Caroline's house. But there was no thing that he could refuse her when she was looking at him with this big chocolate brown eyes. "Shit" Damon abused. He was becoming typical fool in love and the worst part was that he couldn't help it. Even when he found Elena in carrier of his car the first feeling that hit him was joy. Next came fear that she could simply strangle without enough oxygen. "I couldn't believe you were so stupid. I heard about this cute eternal love stories but because of your feelings towards my brother you don't have to kill yourself like Juliet or different heroine" He gave girl sitting next to him rebuking look "Love makes us doing stupid things, that's true, but at least Juliet were more inventive and tragic. We could find your corpse when you finally would start to rotten"

She was obviously ignoring him, but he didn't care. At least he tried to, because no matter what there was always little part of him that wanted her to smile and wanted her attention. Yeah he was idiot, but he stopped denying it.

"Give it up Damon" Alaric said from the back seat "You just have one more person to protect because she is too stubborn to drive her back and maybe she could help us with Stefan"

"One thing that I know is that she is pretty reckless but not useful" Damon frowned turning his head a little, enough to see teacher.

"I'm still here, if you forgot!" vampire heard Elena's annoyed voice and grinned unconsciously. She finally stopped acting like injured child and spoke to them.

"In case you haven't spoke a word since I took you out from carrier I wasn't certain"

"As I remember you treated me like some luggage!"

"Cause you were acting like one. Even my bag have better place for itself next to Alaric" Damon tightened grip on steering-wheel nearly breaking it.

"Could you stop bickering?" Alaric interrupted them, because he was tired of their argument "You are worse than some old marriage I visited two weeks ago"

"It is our quarrel!" girl gave Ric deadly look and If eyes could kill, he would definitely be twisting in agony.

Damon smiled and touched her shoulder to call her attention. "This time I should agree with him. You are going on about something stupid because you don't want to give up and say that I was right. And don't give me that look like I had killed your favorite puppy"

She turned her head to him and she was staring at him for a while before she spoke. He didn't like this serious look on her beautiful face. "Not a puppy" she pointed venomously.

It hurt and no matter how much he wanted to avoid showing it he was sure that it was easy to read from his eyes. He started observing road. Regular driver would do that all the time."Yeah. That's actually true" he added quietly after a while, getting round her gaze. "Maybe not the best comparison, I guess"

"No! I'm sorry" It was like she woke up from some daydream and she sounded terrified as she grabbed his arm strongly. "I was angry with you and impulsive. I should never have said that nasty words, I didn't mean them!" He saw her in the corner of his eye but he didn't mind facing her.

"You did." He shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "You had some time to think it through and you still said that"

"It was stupid and wrong…" single tear appeared in her crystal eyes. "I was stupid!"

"Don't worry sweetie. You talk to big badass, apologizing is the last thing you should do" His monster inside was calling him but he didn't want to give up this time. Fighting his nature in situations like that was never easy but now after so many years he has reason despite all her prejudices.

"I just wanted your forgiveness I don't think it is too much." she reasoned and he had to hold her back from pressing the brake in last moment.

"Are you insane?" it was the first time when he raised his voice "You can't expect that every time you treat me like junk I will just smile!"

Elena wanted to say something but Alaric was faster "Listen to me Elena, he need some time, then he will come back to us, asshole as always"

"But I can't stand watching him in pain like that" she whispered. Damon's supernatural hearing allowed him heard that and he checked this confession as one positive thing that happened that day.

* * *

><p>"And here we are" Damon announced, parking his car next to Hilton hotel.<p>

"Hilton?" Alaric looked at building in front of him, and he definitely didn't know what to think "It's like showing everyone that we came here. Like showing Klaus that we know where they are"

"But New York?" Elena gasped and she got out Damon's car. For a moment she could only think about this city and how breathtaking it was. She always wanted to visit big apple. Her parents promised her and Jeremy that they will take them here but there was this horrible accident. She shook a little "Why didn't they choose smaller city"

"Because it is easier than you think to hide in city where nobody can really know you. I tried few times and here one more dead body is nothing new" he leaned over her with a smirk but she didn't react. They weren't talking with each other since their argument when Damon found her in his car so it was huge step that he spoke to her. She didn't even notice that he said something that proved her hypothesis about Stefan. "I'm going to pay for the rooms and you two take care of baggage"

Alaric nodded while Elena was fighting with her bag, She should have taken her valise but it was too big. Finally Ric had to help her with it and they walked to the hotel's hall. Teacher with three bags on his back and she with Damon's rucksack only. She felt a little guilty.

"You're trying to pretend you are a mule?" vampire laughed taking from man all bundles "Not really good camouflage"

"We _all_ took a lot of heavy things "

"Understand" Damon exchanged looks with Alaric. Elena liked to experience situation like this. It was nice to watch two of them, because no matter how much they have been denying it they were sort of friends. "And I have keys. They had only one single, and one double room next to each other" He threw one key to Alaric

"This is?"

"302. This is double room. I believe you will take care of Elena." Damon explained but Elena didn't liked that idea. She felt like Damon was running away from her and it was last thing she would ever pray for. She didn't wanted him out of her life, away from her. Truly, she have never wanted it, in no single moment. Even when he killed Jeremy she wasn't capable of letting him go. It was crazy but her live also was like that "I hope there is no wedding bed. You are still her teacher"

"Hey! You should discuss things which includes myself with me!" she touched his chest with one finger and she regretted it soon, because this simple touch made her want more. But he immediately threw away her hand.

"Nice try but I'm not going allow you to take single room in case of stupid feministic rules etc."

"I wasn't talking about it" she was a little furious

"Oh" he gave her devilish smile "So you mean that you want to sleep with me. You don't have to be shy, I have this amazing, hot body and I'm ready to share"

"No Damon!" she shouted. There was something about Damon Salvatore what allowed him to make her blush and want to throttle him in the same time. It was frustrating.

"So please no tempting a fate and lets go to our rooms" he commanded, clapping his hands.

"Wait Damon" Alaric caught him. "I thought that you would like to have Elena in your vision. You are not the one who likes giving back control"

"I'm not. But now I'm starving vampire and I have few things to do before we stand in front of Steffy" He looked at Elena with this _I'm bad vampire and you have to obey my rules_ look

* * *

><p>"I would never guess that you will get together with young Bennet" Vicky or something that was supposed to be her was sitting in the middle of Jeremy's bed with photo of him and Bonnie from last school dance in one hand and with empty frame in other hand "She is older than you"<p>

"As you were" he pointed, sitting next to her and wondering why there was only Vicky without Anna. He used to see them in the same time, not always together but when he saw one of them in less than minute second one showed.

"But you have to remember that we've never been couple as it is called" she rised her shoulders with lack of emotions. There was something unfamiliar in her actions. Like death took all her energy that was typisal for her. She was more like ice cube or omething. "I had no choice. You were stalking me."

"Maybe... But you and Anna are probably here in case of other reasons. Not only to discuss our distand relatioships"

"Why not? Besides it's all funny and creepy" she laughted bitterly "She is rather good girl type. I don't think she would ever change"

"And? I love her" Jeremy explained not really wanting to have argument with her. He didn't even care if he had convinced her or not. He knew the truth and he didn't need anyone else to know it. He and Bonnie it was real thing and he was only worried that his exgirlfriends could mess up with them a little. Like Vicky was trying.

"Oh isn't it sweet?" she clapped her hands like she heard wonderful joke "But I don't think you will have too much time together" she started playing with her nails

"What do you mean?"

"I think Anna should explain you that"

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally made cliffy :) And I decided to involve more characters into my story not only Delena<strong>

**Please review ;)**


	6. Second dagger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there is another chapter. It is even a little longer that I expected :) I hope you will like it. I want also to thank all readers but still I would love to know what do you think about it. So please review. I'm ready to beg :PP**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"I think Anna should explain you that"

Jeremy turned as he heard rumour behind him and suddenly Anna apeared few feets away from him. She was lookig at him with apology. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked, not being sure what to think about this situation and about Vicky's words.

"You should have stay silent" Anna's words were diretedto Vicky.

"He loved us once, we owe him explanation" Vicky was really reasonable and it shocked him becouse with her it was never about things they should or shouldn't do. It was more about having fun nothing more. And now she was instructing Anna.

"Hey! You are talking about me and I would like to know what's going on" he interrupted them. Fact that they were with him, here in his room was worrisome but it seemed that there is something more and he had to know if it was anthing dangerous for him or Bonnie. Aspecially Bonnie.

"It is something about balance..." Vicky started

"Not exactly. It's more like..." Anna hesitated not looking Jeremy straight into eyes. She was avoiding him "Prove that you both deserve to live. If you przegrać you will both go with us where we belong"

"We are going to die?" he trembled "Bonnie also?"

They both nodded. No! It couldn't be true. He could agree for his own death but he didn't wanted Bonnie to risk. She helped him and she shouldn't pay any price for him. It should be all about him, not involving another people.

"And you are going to take us somewhere to make this trial?"

"It would be too easy" pointed Anna "It will be something about love, life but you won't know when you are tested. You have to be careful."

* * *

><p>"So how is your search?" he heard Bonnie's unenthusiastic voice in his phone, and he made annoyed face. Even though she couldn't saw him.<p>

"You should know it will be a little hard when I have Elena to babysit" he mentioned supposing that They didn't know about her missing. if she was able to fool him then she could easy do the same with them "Really bad news don't you think?"

"Just great! Jeremy has his _patrol_ and he probably felt asleep" witch tried to find excuse. _Suprisingly_ he didn't care about it. "But what was her reason I don't get it"

"Don't ask me" he poured himself glass of scotch and drank it immediately. He liked this feeling when liquor was drifting down his throat. Hot blood was always better but it was good substitute. Especially when he felt like in this moment. And it kept his body warm. "And you know, as bodyguards you suck. Next time I would pay some professional."

"Damon, she is just really stubborn when it comes to protecting people she cares about"

"You didn't tell me witchy anything new. She is maybe crazy because of her love for Stefan and this rescue thing but you should have expected it" he pointed viciously. He hoped only it wouldn't risk her life. Their mission was dangerous. "You could have used this fluffy, pink Caroline's handcuffs. Yes Barbie I remember!"

"It was just present!" vampire pulled mobile from her friend and Damon could hear that she was talking directly to the speaker. Normally he would sneer at this comment, he liked toying with her a little. Their had this kind of relationship including fact that he was also some kind of mentor to her.

"I'm not going to discuss your bed life, but by the way sleeping with werewolf is stupid" he added to make her angry "I just wanted to find out how did it happened that I found Elena in my carriage"

"I'm not sleeping…" Caroline started

"Oh Barbie, Barbie. Don't fool yourself, he is maybe not enough Ken as Matt was but I think I don't have to explain you all that bees and flowers things."

"As you said" this time it was Bonnie, and her voice definitely wasn't friendly. Like always. Witch never liked him, it wasn't suprising since he tried to kill her. "We are on the phone to discuss our current problem, not our relationships" she waited a moment but when he didn't respond she continued "You just wanted to yell at us or there was something more?"

"Actually I wanted to tell you that you could expect us in Mystic falls in five days and you should prepare locker in boarding house. A lot of Vervain, a lot of bunnies or puppies and thing like that. We need to put him on detox." He knew that this time it would be harder than last time. But not impossible, he has been on human diet less than 10 days. But with Klaus situation could be different. And that worried him.

"Everything will be ready for your come" Bonnie said. And Damon couldn't help but smirk

"I know that you would like to lock me there instead of him, but it is Stefan who needs to come back to his stupid, hero self"

Caroline giggled a little "Yeah. Locker looks like perfect place for you, great you mentioned"

"Great you appreciate it" he replied "But now I don't have time for this chat. I hope I will manage to find my brother without alerting Elena and Alaric" he hang up and turned only to face Elena standing in front door. His supernatural hearing this time disappointed him. He wanted to swore but stopped himself. He still had somewhere inside that part of gentelman.

"You were going to go there alone?" she screamed at him, reducing distance between them. She looked like boxer, preparing to his battle. "How weak-minded you were? And you wanted to do what?" she started her tirade "Ask Klaus that maybe you could take Stefan's place?" She stopped only few inches before him. She was hardly breathing.

"Well" Damon glanced at her with his eyes narrowed "That is also not that bad idea" he shrugged.

"You have another idea? More stupid?" she raised her eyebrows and that nearly made him smile, the way she was sometimes repeating his actions. And she was so passionate in this fury that it made her even more beautiful to him. "What is that?"

"I have second dagger…"

"What?" she cried out and she started hitting his chest with her fists "How dare you!" he saw anger and blizzards in her eyes. She was really pissed off.

He caught her hands to stop her but she was shaking all the time "Calm down Elena" Damon looked at her cautionary. He must have calm her somehow, they didn't have time for fights like that. "Maybe there will be no need to kill him… Or maybe Alaric will be able to reach him"

"You are lying to yourself" she eased one of her hand only to hit him straight into his jaw. He gave her angry look, but she did the same. It was crazy situation, but it was actually happening. He thought that Stefan's freedom was worth everything but Elena definitely had different opinion. She didn't wanted _him_ to take this risk and he couldn't help smiling. It wasn't nothing big, any confession, kiss, breathtaking moment, but it was still… nice. Really nice. Even thought he wasn't going to listen to her.

"Good point." He nodded. "But I owe him and I'm going to pay this dept"

"And ruin everything he has done? Why?" Elena pointed. Their mouths was only inches away and he knew that he could kiss her. He could kiss her and she would respond because she also wanted it. God, he was a vampire and he couldn't miss her raised heartbeat, reaction of her body when he was at least in the same room. Yes, Elena Gilbert lusted for him and he could possibly sleep with her considering this facts. And at the same time he wasn't able to do it because it would simply destroy both of them and possibly also Stefan. It could tear him down because he was so in love with that girl and at the end she was going to always choose his little brother, she would come back to Stefan because he was this thing called _love of her life_. And because it was Stefan, not him, Elena was in love with, this adventure would also consume her, destroy her. She probably wouldn't let herself forgive this betrayal, that she finally listened her body's needs. It could make her miserable and he loved her way to much. He was just a fool!

"You know this _'let's sacrifice myself for not very good reasons' _club is not exclusive. It's not only you and Stefan so I decided to join" he tried to joke but it made her even more mad. At least he tried.

"I don't get it! You are just a fool! You nearly met death so you should appreciate being alive even more. But you don't! Instead you are trying to kill yourself in the most stupid way I've ever heard!"

"It is because Stefan is my brother and I hate to admit it but I love this pain in the ass, and I want him back. Also you love him and I love you!" he screamed suddenly loosing his temper a little bit.

"Bullshit!" she yelled, really surprising him "You can't use love as an excuse"

"Yes I can" he smiled viciously "I know that you life in conviction that only proper love is that one you have with Stefan" He knew he was harsh but he wasn't in mood. They were actually arguing, wa he right? "That sweet, innocent, peaceful feeling. But believe vampire who lived much longer than you do that there is also another painful, passionate, unreasonable kind of feeling that makes you experience things you've never wanted to. This love have power to rule us, our world. We can't say which one is better, you are seventeen and I'm an idiot but…" he didn't finish. He started screaming in agony and bent to his knees.

"Damon!" Elena in one second was sitting next to vampire, trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to really hurt this witch" he yelled still shaking. But now there was no time for it, this time it was Stefan in danger and they need to help him. Not playing on the floor right now "She didn't tell me that I will experience this. Call Alaric and go to Times Square, he is there" he groaned still hurting "And it seems he is burning alive…"

"What's going on Damon?" Alaric appeared in vampire's room "You cried like someone was removing you skin"

"Funny… Take us to Stefan. In other case you will have two vampires dead"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Stefan is burning alive... But don't worry you will see how is he in next chapter. I hope you liked also Delena conversation. I know I know they have a lot twists of moods when they talk but they are really passionate couple.<strong>


	7. Great fight

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Thank you for reading this story. It is one of the most important parts because... there will be Klaus. I won't say anything more about it. **

**I do not own Vampire diaries. Please review. It is really important to me t hear what do you think ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

He was definitely an idiot! Elena was sure about that. Because how could she explain that he was running to Klaus to probably kill himself, right after they managed to save him after this terrible werewolf bite. No, she couldn't let it happen, even if she had to kill Original by herself or die trying. There was no worse thing in the world… Even Stefan's or Alaric's death couldn't be worse... Realization of this fact hit her like a bullet, and she gasped loudly. She couldn't help but accept it even if she didn't liked it. She didn't wanted to be so desperate but he was her friend, and probably that is why she couldn't even stand idea of his death.

She put her arm around his waist to help him get in the car, because he still felt all Stefan's torments. She didn't expected to find hidden in his jacket dagger but it was there. If only she moved a little, she would be able to remove it...

"Don't even think about it" He gave her premonitory look and she had to ease her grasp on weapon "It is idiotic to try trick undead"

"I've heard it somewhere… And it's definitely unfair" in that moment Elena hated fact that he had all this supernatural powers. She couldn't even say something quiet enought to escape his ears. That sucks!

"Life is unfair sweetie so… argh!- he groaned and trembled. Elena started being a little more worried about him and Stefan as well. "Get on and let's find your precious boyfriend!" Damon called.

"But I don't want you to use this weapon" she reminded when he started avoiding her face. This vampire was stubborn but she could be worse than him. Elena was sure that she won't let anyone take her best friend from her life. And she was going to steal this dagger soon.

"It's not your choice. Alaric?"

"Yeah?" asked teacher who all this time stayed silent like he was just doing his job, nothing more.

"You have right address in my calendar, next to _M_" Elena registered that Damon was going to ignore her all way to their destination but it didn't bother her. Anyway she was with them in this car and she was going to save Stefan. To have her boyfriend back and she planned to concentrate on this. Nothing else. Except keeping Damon alive.

"Is it…?" Alaric voice was filled with astonishment and disbelief. It was one of this times when vampire and his friend didn't need a word to communicate so Damon simply nodded. Usually Elena was grateful about that but now she wanted to know everything and it seemed that they didn't want to inform her about anything. Ok, she was there because of her deceit but they gave her access only to basic information. And that was making her malcontent.

"If Klaus is there, we are going to stake, to death or not, him and take Stefan. And then we can normally run away or even faster" vampire suddenly breathed with relief, which meant that Stefan as safer than moment before. He straightened his long legs completely disregarded the fact that girl was sitting next to him. It felt awkward a bit for Elena. "Nice to know we have more time but still we should break some road rules like speed's limitation"

"So maybe you should drive?"

"Great idea Ric" he laughed out loud "And made some wonderful accident when danger will come back to my brother. As I remember both of you are still human"

"So maybe, we stop talking and let's go for him?" Elena threw in a little bit fidgety

"Good idea" little smile appeared on Damon'a face but she was too impatient to even recognize it. She wanted to end this crazy situation, to end their pain. "Girl in red in second line has the right answer. What is her award… I know! Possibility of staying home when we will take care of everything" he blinked and Elena nearly groaned furious. She only started mumbling under her nose murderous comments when vampire put something in her hands. "Take!" he ordered "You may need it"

She stared at big wooden stake and some vervain and wolfsbane. It was probably to use against Klaus but it could happen that she will have to attack Stefan. Or he would attack her and she would have to defend herself. She sighted slowly taking weapons from Damon. "I hope not"

"I'm not going to lie to you." he wasn't looking at her, but at road in front of them. They had a fight with Klaus in their nearest future. She would face predator who took her life only 10 days before in less than hour. Possibly, becouse they wasn't sure if Klaus was with Stefan.

* * *

><p>It was half past eight and Caroline was going to meet Tyler at nine. So she had only half an hour to do her make up and to choose proper outfit. She sighed and opened her closet. She wanted look good for him, she wasn't over Matt but she wanted to let her relationship with Tyler grow. Maybe they will stay just friends but there was something between them and she was seeing him as a man, finally.<p>

"Can we talk?" Sheriff Forbes, her mother walked to her room and sat on the bed. She didn't look comfortable and Caroline was nearly sure that she was going to talk with her about her second nature. About her being vampire. She told her a lot about them but this day, when Jeremy died, was a little crazy and they didn't have time for more proper explanations.

"I'm going out at nine o'clock but we can talk when I will prepare myself for evening." she smiled at her mother taking few shirts from her wordrobe. She she couldn't decide between pink and grey one. "Which one is better? How do you think?"

"Pink suits you better"

"You think so?" Caroline started thinking "I'm not sure. I would rather wear grey one"

"Oh. Nothing changed with my little girl" Liz laughed. "But you know, I wanted..."

"To talk about our favourite topic right now?" girl guessed trying not to seem afraid. Sheriff accepted her but it was still hard topic for them. She couldn't decide if it was better to avoid this conversation or face it as fast as it was possible "Vampires"

"It is hard to forget when you work for Council which tries to fight with them and your dougther is one"

"Yeah! Having mom that works for Council isn't really the best part" she mumbled.

"Caroline..." woman hesitated wanting to ask same not so easy question "How did it happen..." she cleared her throat "When did you become vampire?"

"Well..." Caroline gasped, sitting in front of the mirror. She took her cosmetics and started make up "I told you about Katherine, she is exact copy of Elena and she is vampire. After that accident I had with Tyler and Matt Damon gave me his blood to help me recover. He wanted to help but there appeared Katherine and you know. She decided that it will be more fun if she stifle me. That'a it!"

"Oh!" Hearing about daughter's dead, and hearing it from her wasn't exacly the best thing in the world. So it was obvious that she didn't know what to tell her. And Caroline understood her.

"It was hard at first. I felt hunger, I've never felt before, I had hard time trying to control it. Stefan even tried to convince me to his animal diet. But cheving bunnys isn't really my hobby."

"But you are not hunting people" Liz pointed, but she was a little insecure.

Caroline smiled at mother, finishing her make up "No. I took Damon's diet. It's maybe illegal to steal blood bags but no, we're not hurting people"

"And is it easier?"

"Not always..." her phone rang showing text from Tyler _Waiting 4 U outside_. "Mom, can we talk later? Tyler is waiting..." she begged a bit.

"Lockwood? I was positive that you are dating Matt. You and Tyler doesn't fit together."

"We are friends. And Matt wasn't able to accept that I'm not human. It was too much for him" she didn't want to cry, she didn't want Tyler to worry about her, but it was hard for her that he ex- boyfriend was afraid of her.

* * *

><p>They entered dark corner. There was no windows and no lights. There was nothing. Only one closed doors at the end of it. Alaric barely noticable shivered, he knew that Damon saw it but vampire didn't comment. Thay didn't have time for anything like that. He gasped and checked all his weapons. He had everything he would need including his ring. But it didn't ensure success, nothing could give them that. Nothing could give them safety.<p>

"Are we going to enter it?" he asked already knowing the answer. There was Stefan and he was their goal. No coming back without him.

"Yup" Damon nodded and without hessitation he started running to force in doors. With loud sound it opened only to show them that inside there was real hell. Flames were everywhere, and heat was radiating from it. They could finally hear screams. It was terrifing.

Alaric looked at Elena realizing that she was scary a bit. Or even more. He wan't sure that taking her with them was good idea but they were too far. And he was sure that girl would be able to go through it. She was really strong. The strongest person he ever met.

"So let's go"

"First level of our game just started" Damon gave him his signature smirk and walked surely into flames. He heard Elena gasped. They both know that fire was one of things that could kill him. Really kill him. He massaged Elena's back to comfort her and they folllowed vampire.

Inside was even worse. Dead bodies and smell of death was everywhere. Blood was dripping from walls and few alive poeple were yelling quietly. Alaric never in his whole life seen something like that. Damon warmed him that Ripper is something much worse than regular bad vampire but he didn't ecpect that catastrophy. And there was Klaus standing over Stefan. His grin was devilish as he noticed new company. Hybrid implied his arms on his chest and was just waiting. During this time Stefan managed to stand up and his gaze also wasn't friendly. On the contrary he looked like he wanted to rip their throats.

Alaric noticed Damon moving closer to Elena in case of near danger.

"I really think that you should go Elena" he whispered. But all of them know that he wasn't able to convince her.

"I really appreciate that you visited us but I would rather go now. We don't have time for talk" Klaus smiled viciously, his voice taking on sarcastic edge and took one step towards them. His face was changing a bit but no in vampire way. It didn't seem good. Alaric gave Damon look. They both knew that his bite was thing they they didn't want to risk. Especially Damon. One fatal bite was enough for him.

"And you presented us very warm welcome" Damon smirked playing with Klaus in his game "Actually very hot one" Alaric used it to move closer to vampires. He saw dagger in Damon's hand and hoped that vampire wouldn't have to use it.

"I guess you are impressed" Original laughted loudly "But this time it's not me you should be thanking to. We had some nice guests"

"And they wanted to make Grill? Using my brother as a... chicken?" In vampire speed Damon apeared in front of Klaus with plan to kill hybrid. Ric and Elena gasped when Stefan attacked him throwing him into wall. They heard loud crush. And also sound of breaking bones when Salvatore brothers jumped to each other throats.

"Stefan" Elena shouted and it helped to invert vampire's attention. It also let Damon drive stake through his abdomen. Stefan yelled angry as he fell down to the floor.

"Nice try young boy!" Alaric noticed hybrid behind elder Salvatore but he wasn't fast enough to stop him. He could only look at his actions when long stake was burried inDamon's back. Very close to his heart. Klaus started gurgling not even noticing Stefan. He probably knew younger vampire was alive and has more important things to do. Like triumphing. But it letted Alaric to reach him. He had only regular dagger and some wolfsbane but it could stop him for a little time. He didn't pay too much attention to Klaus then and took away stake from older Salvatore's body.

"Take Stefan!" Doman hissed "You will need a lot of Vervain"

"Ok." teacher nodded and turned to Elena "Take care of Damon!" he stated.

"I don't need..."

"Shout up Damon. It will be faster bacause both of us know that stake was poisoned" girl explained helping him to stand up. Klaus could wake up any time soon and they didn't want another fight.

"You haven't thought that it would be enough" Alaric saw Klaus standing up and remowing dagger from his chest. Teacher didn't expect that it will happen that fast, they didn't even have time to move before hybrid ame back to life. It was faster than first time with Elijah. Damon abused and started looking for something in his jacket. Ric was fully aware what he was trying tofind.

"No! Damon..." Elena gasped and wyrwać dagger from his hand. Alaric was grateful that Vervain made vampire weak, it was his friend and he didn't want to let him get himself killed. Even if that meant killing Klaus. They could have done something different. Find different way.

"Are you insane? It's not your business. It's twing between me and this asshole!" he groaned, in pain for sure.

"And you want to fight me with this... toy" Klaus brought closer to Elena. Alaric observed as girl attacked Original before Damon could react. It penetrated his heart.

"Now really let's go guys! We must escape!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it ;) Yes, we have Stefan back... But I have for you some suprises. You will soon find out why does Klaus need him. :D Please review.<strong>


	8. It's a fake

**Author's note: So there is another chapter I know that some of us read this story but I hope to get more reviews please I would be pleased :)**

**I know it is still a little boring but I'm working to make it better :) So enjoy. I really hope you will like it :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Elena looked at Stefan's still body in Alaric arms. When they escaped from Klaus they gave him a lot of Vervain and used lines with it to tide him so he was probably in huge pain. But it was the only chance to bring him to Mystic Falls without risking anyone's life. Her heart was acheing when she had to see him in this condition but it wasn't important then. All thet mattered was to keep themselves safe, rescue Stafan from himself. And maybe also herself from doing something stupid during that _road trip_, as Damon used to call their rescue mission.

"I'm not little baby, Elena" she heard Damon's whisper next to her ear. He took his arm from her shouldher where she placed it some time ago and he straightened himself. "It's rude to stare honey. Don't look at me like I have two heads, becouse as I remeber I didn't get extra one. I'm able to walk on my own"

"Yes. Right. Vampire." she nodded unconciously, because her mind was filled with million thoughts about recent actions. Klaus wasn't death and they didn't have too much time. He was on their track so nothing changed and they were still in danger. There was a reason, known only by Klaus, why he took her boyfriend and that made her aghast. He chose him not any other vampire, that he could take and she thought that it wasn't only in case of his blood lust.

"Calm down little Elena" Vampire touched her arm gently, making her turn and look at him. He was staring at her for the moment with intensity that would normally make something in her belly jump but this time her gaze was still a little empty and lifeless and she wasn't able to notice his look. Things that girl experienced in this small room was terryfing, it dismayed her. Now she wasn't actually looking at Damon, Alaric or even Stefan. It was too much for her. She finally had enought and was on the edge. "Hey, hey, hey. Come back! We have some luggage to pack. I think you and Stef kinda fit together now"

"Shout up!" Elena lost her temper and suddenly slapped him without even thinking about her actions. She knew that he wanted only to joke with her but she was out of control this time. She started to tremble and she didn't even try to move from place where they were standing.

"You should consider that it was really stupid idea" Damon cought her wrist and immobilizedit in his grasp."But you know now i'm wonderful super hero so you are lucky today" he grinned ominously. She knew she should say something, do something and that was everything becouse she still wasn't able to make any motion. She was frozen in her own world and Damon's voice was somewhere far away bothering her only a little.

"Elena! Talk to me, you little idiot!" he squeezed her fiercely still trying to wake girl up. "Come back to us. Saint Stefan needs you and there is still our favourite hybrid wanting to get our bottoms. So move your own for sake!"

"Damon! Just take her!" Alaric put Stefan into the car and was just sitting on his passanger seat. He was relaxed but it was only kind of mask, all of them were stressed and afraid about their and their friends future. He, Stefan, Elena and Damon were safe but they couldn't be sure about the rest,that stayed in their hometown.

"I was going to do that" Damon gave teacher deadly look. "You are not inventive" he added sarcasticaly

"Maybe. But when you were _arguing_ she nearly collapsed"

"So close your not really beautiful mouth and open doors"

Elena felt as vampire placed his hands on her waist. His grip was gentle but steadyand tight when he pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around him feeling safe in his arms and hide her face in his neck sobbing quietly. She needed his support. "Sh... everything will be ok" he brushed her hair lightly and '_helped_' her sit on her seat. He gave her friendly look as he buttoned her seatbelt. Suddenly she felt strange sensation but she ignored it. It was like shiver going down her spine but it was very rushing. "So we are going back to Mystic Falls?" she asked still sobbing

"No" Damon started engine.

"Again fantastic plan which knows only psychopatic vampire" Alaric added with irony "As i know from autopsy your plans often sucks"

"Yeah buddy! I love your faith in my ideas. But actually now we are realizing plan B..." vampiresspeach was interrupted by laud Elena's snore "Sweet as always"

"Heh, right. But please lighten me what this _amazing _plan B is about"

"Maybe I will let you know when we will reach our destiny" Damon pretended to think hard "Ok. In reality I decided that we are going to met Vanessa and take a look at Isobel's archives."

"Whoa... You really think we are going to find something there. Something more?"

"Actually we were looking forward something different last time. More about Katherine, accidentally about werewolfes. Now we have to discover why Klaus needed my _precious _brother"

* * *

><p>"They found him!" Caroline ended call and she jumped in delight. Normally her friends would give her pitying look but this time was different. Everyone have been waiting for this message, that Damon, Elena and Alaric managedto save Stefan. She laughted aloud and even Jeremy joined her in this joy.<p>

"Are they harmless?" he asked after a while. "You were speaking to Elena?"

"No, it was Alaric and he said that Elena fell asleep." Vampire smiled to her best friend's brother "But they are not going back yet. They had something to do in nearest town" In that exact moment Caroline saw that Jeremy's face changed. He was upsed and she knew what had caused this change. "It is going to take them at most one day, no more Jer"

"Yes" he nodded, not looking convinced "But we have custodian on our backs"

"I know that it sucks but you know..." if it was passible they would see light bulb over her blonde head, showing new idea that got born in her brain "After all I can compell him"

In that very moment Bonnie entered room. She has wooden bowl and some strange mixtures in hands. She put it on the empty table and stared at them cautionarly. She probably heard what they were talking about and for sure she didn't like it. She never liked vampire side of Caroline "That's not the best idea, I would like to add that your mom knows everything about your nature."

Yes, Bonnie was right and Caroline was aware of the possible risk, but it changed nothing. They still had a lot of problems and they had to do everything what's possible to solve it no metter of the price they will have to pay. _Because there is always price to pay_ crossed her mind. But on the other hand she undestood Bonnie, girl had enought of this supernatural accidents and never ending danger. She felt the same but there was no way to get round.

"You can be right but i have no idea what to do. Elena will be eighteen soon but I'm still seventeen years old teenager" he grimaced "It is not the best future that one in orphanage"

"We will work it out, we wont let them take you. No way!" she kissed him slowly with all her love. Coroline smiled at that picture. Of course she used to bejealous about their happiness but now she was just happy. She had her own problems, with Matt, Tyler but it was only about her, and her feelings. It shouldn't have hit her friends. She briefed out and took one mixture to her hand. It's color was rotten green and when she smelled it she wasn't able to breath for the moment.

"What the hell is that?" she asked with strange voice

"I'm going to make a spell" Bonnie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what kind of?" Jeremy added with curiosity.

"I've got mesage from Damon. It was like: _Witchy, have Stefan, Klaus alive_. So i figured out that we still have _Original_ problem" Bonnie's tone was steady, like she was borred a little but Caroline know she was pretending. And probably she was the only one who knew it.

"So you are going do something to keep him away from us?" Properly vampire didn't have to ask but she wanted to make sure that she put puzzles right. She sometimes had problems with keeping up withBonnie, so she decided that it would be better to make everything as clear as possible. All understatements were dangerous for them. No more things like that, no more secrets, aspecially between her, Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm going to try but I cannot promise. It is old spell and you know... I will need a lot of power" with hesitation Bonnie looked at Jeremy. All she needed was his acceptation and they both know that she won't get it. He could agree for so many things but there was one exception. He lost so many people and there was no possibility that he will let someone he loved to risk hers.

"If I let him find us we could all die. Elena, Stefan, Alaric and Damon also"

"You are doing dangerous spells all shitty time!" Jeremy exasperated suddenly. "What if this time you won't stay alive? If it kill you?"

"Boy, keep calm" Caroline touched his shoulder trying to relax him, she could feel his tight muscles. "Your girlfriend know the risk. Take a deep breath. You know all this crazy, witchy stuff is part of our life. I have to admit that I also hate it but..."

"I have no choice, honey" Bonnie stopped her monologue "We don't live in regular ordinary world. We are in place full of vampires, undead, werewolfes and god knows what else!"

"Bonnie" sudden change in Jeremy's expression to tenderness suprised Caroline but she said nothing. She always considered them as a strange couple. "I'm just afraid. And Anna with Vicky help me remember about how fragile life is. It is normal that I don't want to agree for this crazy experience. Do you know anyone who would?"

"Stefan let Elena..." girl started.

"Didn't you notice that their relationship... I don't know... is fake? That in normal situation it wouldn't last even half a year?" Caroline was stunned, all these words that Jeremy said... It was something stupid but on the other hand she had observed Elena for some time and she sometimes found herself thinking that it was never about Stefan for Elena.


	9. This sleeping package

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here it is, next chapter. At first I would like to thank everyone who reads it and doesn't wonder if I lost my mind. ;) And I want to add I came up with some idea which starts here but I'm not sure if you would notice it that fast xD If you do I hope you like it. Actually I hope you will like full chapter**

**I don't own vampire diaries**

CHAPTER 7

They probably made really strange picture. Alaric with tied Stefan in his arms and he with sleeping Elena on his shoulder. It wasn't the best position to hold sleeping person but he didn't want to do it differently. Feeling her warm body next to him was torture and he didn't need more... Actually true was that he wanted much more but when he could never have it he considered his position as miserable and didn't wanted leftovers of lord's table. He could love her with all his heart but he still has his own pride.

"I have wonderful idea for you. Just don't ask and let us in, what do you think?" he smirked to Vanessa who was standing in the door's frame "But wait. I forgot! You just invited me in. Oh how unfortunately!" He would clap his hands but he has something different in his grasp. It was accidentally Elena's long legs so he shouldn't have grumble.

"What are you doing here? Katherine?" she was a little distrustful as her gaze was traveling from Damon to Alaric.

"I wish, but not this time. Our favorite clone is not a problem right now" he shook his shouldersand his stare stopped at Stefan's body. It memorized him something. "One more thing. You are lucky today to get two awesome vampires except one." He winked showing her his brother. Alaric looked at girl apologetically and tried to stop Damon from continuing conversation. Like he could ever do it.

"You know, this..."

"Sleeping package" Damon _helped_ him a bit

"Yeah..." teacher agreed and vampire got wind of that Ric didn't want to bicker at the moment. And in front of Vanessa "Package... It is Stefan, Damon's brother, also vampire. And we would be pleased if you invite him in" he tried to smile but Stefan wasn't the smallest thing and the thinnestso he was tiredbecauseof holding him all the time and on his face appeared only inexplicit grin.

"It would be also great if you found some lovely clink with some handcuffs and Vervain" Vampire added with wide sneer on his face "He is usually like Labrador puppy but now he has something like madness"

"So is he dangerous?" she was afraid but Damon didn't care, all he was thinking about was finding bed for Elena and better place to put Stefan than his car. But on the other side it wasn't possible without convincing Vanessa that he won't try to kill her or anyone else. _Not so easy_ he decided knowing that now Stefan was the most bloodthirsty creature in this town. When they were in Mystic Falls he could eventually consider himself as more dangerous but reality was different. He acted like a monster because he didn't want to feel but it was always Stefan who could be out of control. The one that let blood lust take control over him. Damon only observed his brother over years when he was on human blood and was taking example of him.

This time it would be really hard to change younger Salvatore into little saint angel, he used to be in Mystic Falls.

"You want us to be nice or sincere?"

"I wouldn't mind if you were sincere" she muttered with as cold voice as it was possible. Damon would laugh at that if they had time for such games, she seemed to him hilarious in her obduracy. "So?"

"So yes he is dangerous as hell. _You_ wanted to hear that" As Damon replied Vanessa shuttered a little. Yeah, they won't become friends, that's for sure. "But you know, you have debt to pay since you shot me by that little, funny cross- bow"

"It could be better if I actually did" she whispered still analyzing Stefan's features. Or maybe it was Alaric's face, he couldn't decide.

"What a nice welcome!" he commented sarcastically and turned to teacher. Once he could give up his position and let him work this out. Eventually.

"Look, Vanessa. We have sort of affair with the most powerful original and we need to rest and try to find something in Isobel's archives…"

"And you want me to risk my life and help you?" Alaric confirmed "Are you insane"

"Only a bit."

"But he won't wake up?" after that small question Damon was sure that they won this battle, Vanessa was on their side no matter how much she didn't trust them. And he was going to change her status a little, he has his methods for it.

"He is a little stoned in case of Vervain in his system. She won't wake up also" he pointed girl in his arms with devilish smile and raised his eyebrows. Vanessa's eyes widened with shock "Calm down, Brownie, she is still human, still alive and blah, blah, blah"

"I'm maybe not fine with it. I've probably lost my mind but you can come in. You are all invited" she sighed**.**

"You wouldn't regret... Ok you rather would but it will be fun" Damon smiled as he passed her. Alaric shrugged and follow his comrade but girl stopped him suddenly.

"I'm going to show you room where you can lock this vampire and then can we talk for a minute? I guess you are the most proper person to talk with."

"At first show me some bed for Elena to sleep" they heard vampire's scream.

* * *

><p>"Damon..." one word escaped her lips as she woke up. Only one word but it was enough to scare her. It sounded like he was the man, she was thinking all the time about. But it was impossible considering the fact that she was in love with his brother. Stefan was love of her life and she was completely sure about it. No matter of handsome Damon's features and other crazy things connected with him. She didn't want to have stronger feelings for dangerous vampire than friendship and care.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes only to saw blue, deep gaze focused on her. She shot it close, didn't really want to face the facts. And the fact was that she was whispering his name, half asleep and he heard that.

"Yup, Elena?" she didn't have to even look at him, she could somehow guess or even feel wide smirk on his face.

"Damon..." she repeated trying to came up with idea how to solve this uncomfortable situation and ignore his _eye thing _"... is he alright? Is Stefan fine?" What else could she ask about? About weather? Sun and birds? It was only one reasonable question for sure. She knew that it will change Damon's humor and it will wipe off his smile but she had to say it. It was always about Stefan, all this trip was about young Salvatore. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Ric put him in room without windows and locked inside. Something like madhouse, familiar isn't it?" he grinned, acting like he doesn't care about anything. She hate this mask but this time it was all her fault and she could mostly blame herself. Only a little personally Damon.

"Can I see him? It would..."

"No!" he cut her off "If you like your human self then better avoid him"

"He is my boyfriend!" She furiously stood up without thinking and faced Damon. There was a lot of anger in her voice and face but he didn't seem to notice it. At least he pretended it doesn't matter to him. "And I..."

"You love him, yada, yada, yada. Well I know this sweet story very well, accidentally"

"So you should..." he didn't let her finish, this time covering her mouth by his hand. She faded staring at him with shock. She again felt something different, something that she shouldn't feel. It was more often like that with Damon, that sensations, especially when they were fighting. Electricity, passion, she could call it if she had to. Even when she was angry at him, when she hated him it was stronger than most of feelings she had ever feel. And it was frightening her that he was able to open doors in her soul, no one else could. She felt alternately cold and hot, her heart was racing and ease down in equal measures.

"Don't tell me what to do" he warned her and reduced distance between them. His regular smell hit her nostrils, it was like some kind of drugs mixed with favorite perfume. She gasped trying not to admit that she adored not only his smell but also his body "You are insane? It would be suicidal talking to him as a human"

"Bfuth youth didfht..." she tried to say something but Damon's hand didn't let her utter anything understandable.

"What? Would you repeat I cannot understand you?" he laughed and she really wished that she could punch him so hard that it would really hurt him. But unfortunately for her, not for him, he was this creature called vampire and she wasn't able to make him any damage. Not that she wanted really REALLY hurt him. And she didn't want to lose her temper this time. She had one worse moment but she was over it. Elena came back to her own, balanced and reasonable self

"Sfho thaphke..." he finally took off his hand, exactly when she was ready to bite him "So take your hand! I wanted to say that you didn't warned Vanessa!"

"I left that pleasure for Ric. It is very nice and romantic to talk about vampire who has only one sentence written in his mind. Blood"

Elena trembled "I hate your constant propensity to making jokes from everything"

"I have different opinion. You love it" he leaned over her.

"In your dreams!" she nearly shouted "You can't be serious for second? Is it out of your abilities?"

"You revealed my secret miss Elena" he replied in sarcastic way "I have only two modes installed. Devil one and joking one"

"Enough Damon, please!" Elena suddenly begged "With everyday of this trip we become more enemies than friends." She breathed out and watched Damon sitting on the chair next to bed where she was sleeping some time ago. "Listen, we had a lot misunderstandings but you are my friend…"

"That you kissed." he added but suddenly changed his tone "And we had really stressful period. It is not about any relationships, like always, by the way. We are stuck in barmy, not really fairy fairytale and I would love to survive it"

She ignored first part not wanting to row and smiled at him seeing that his walls was down for a second. Yes, he was very good in playing parts of bad, sexy, dangerous boy who doesn't care about anything and who always know what to do. And it was very good part itself but no one was able to play all the time.

"Oh I don't like this look" he smirked "It's like Elena who knows everything better, that wise Elena who tries to save world. But don't try to play that game with me I would never be angel, you should have learned that. Eventually fallen one"

Elena slowly sighted and joined Damon sitting on the bed in front of him. She hesitated for the moment and then she caressed his cheek with her hand. Air in the room become abruptly heavy and she started to breathe with difficulty. His piercing blue eyes were concentrate only on her face and again she felt desire to kiss him. It was stupid, reckless feeling but in the same time it was so hard to fight with. While their faces were purely inches away it felt so natural. Odd, a bit uncomfortable feeling accompanying her when they were too close slowly started to disappear. "It won't..." she started in weak voice not being able to break their connection.

But he did it for her. Vampire diverged and turned his face from her. "You are absolutely right" he agreed but she couldn't say with which unspoken statement?

"I am?" she questioned.

"Yeah!" he nearly shouted with meretricious delight "I know I'm ridiculously hot but we have some paperwork" he stood up fast and after a while he was out of room. She groaned and followed him

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know that Delena needs more dynamic and I will slowly do something about it xD But I need your support, also to know what is wrong. <strong>

**So please review :) **


	10. X century brothers

**So it is next chapter and I hope you will like idea which is going to appear. I hope you like it**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

"Could you now explain me what's going on?" Vanessa gave Alaric peeping look "Your last research went for nothing? You still didn't move anywhere with solving your problems?"

Alaric denied instantly "Not really. This one is over but we have life full of adventures." He started but he wasn't sure how much he can told her. She seemed to be on their side but still she didn't specially liked them, they never had chance to make any friendship. But he felt somehow that it wouldn't be so hard change that fact. There was piece of understanding between them when they met last time few months ago.

"And what's now?"

"We saved Elena, actually Bonnie and her father did, we threw werewolves out from town but we still have Klaus alive" he decided to left some information unspoken but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to tell her it someday. Even in this conversation.

"And Klaus is someone powerful, I guess original?" Vanessa stepped back and took something from the table located next to front door. With curiosity he tried to see it wondering if it was any weapon that she could use versus him. It would be rational, trying protect herself from someone who claims that the most powerful creature he ever heard about is going after him. But he didn't want to be killed by human because it simply meant that it would be real death. It was better to be killed by supernatural, at least when he had his ring. Fortunately Elena borrowed him it.

"Worse. He is hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. That legend about moonstone was fake because it helped Klaus to complete his transformation"

"What? You let ritual happened?"

"We had no choice" he breathed with relief seeing notebook in her hands. He probably was mistaken suspecting the worst things. But life taught him that trust is something you can't present everyone. No matter that person looked so innocent like Vanessa did. Her big hazelnut shape, blue eyes were something that could make every man dizzy. It felt strange to think like that about woman after Jenna's death but it was only observations, right?

He was staring at her for a moment until she exchanged his gaze. He grinned shyly like children caught with hand in the jar with cookies.

"Am I dirty or something?" she touched lightly her cheek looking for leftoversof chocolate or anything. He finally managed to smile at her but he was still agitated.

"No, no."

"Good. So explain me, please, why you had no choice?"

"It's a long story..." he sat on the sofa which was placed in room that he could call _office_. She probably worked there but he couldn't say what was her subject of research. He could only guess that it was something supernatural because Vanessa was his death wife's pupil and Isobel used to think only about vampires. When he was now thinking about it all his adult life was condensed on vampires. He met Isobel in college. Since they have started going out there was no way for him to run away from this world.

"We have a lot of time" Vanessa opened little cupboard under her desk and she took bottle filled with red substance "Do you like vine? I have also bourbon"

"I don't think that you have" he nearly giggled looking at her surprised face. "Damon was here earlier so I think you are run of it"

"You have wonderful company" she grizzled "Bloodthirsty vampire, alcoholic one with kleptomania plus exact copy of Katherine Pierce"

"And I'm vampire slayer" Alaric enjoyed their conversation it was nice to talk with frankly someone who wasn't involved in this mess they lived in "We have also witch, neurotic vampire and boy who woke from death"

"Wow" girl poured vine for them and gave teacher his calyx "It sounds even better than Robin Hood team including that fat monk"

"We'd rather like _Scooby's Gang_ no matter how hilarious it sounds" he raised dish with tiny smile that she returned "Scooby used to have hard time with monsters so do we"

"Especially with one standing behind you" they heard amused voice that could pertain to only one person. He raised his eyebrows with annoyance.

"Thank you Damon for memorizing that"

"Oh! It's my pleasure. And I'm sorry to interrupt your touching and romantic chat but we have some work to do. Hurry, hurry!"

* * *

><p>After two hours of research, approximately 100 books they had nothing more than before. Like in huge Isobel's archives was everything about vampires excluding things they really needed to know. Damon sighted bored and took one more book that was lying right in front of Elena's eyes. She ignored it and shrugged coming back to the chapter she was reading.<p>

Alaric and Vanessa also were surroundedby many different covers and vampire was nearly sure that their mood wasn't much different than his own. It crossed his mind that his idea wasn't as good as he used to think at first. Ok. He must have agreed that it was probably wasting valuable time but he wasn't going to give up that easy. Not yet. Even if he had to spend all night and day reading and analyzing. Of course with some breaks to visit Stefan in his _apartment_. And he hoped that this time his _innocent_ brother won't be so willing to snap his neck or do something more dramatic.

"I feel like before my last history exam" he heard Elena griping and he couldn't help smiling. Especially because she's never liked grumbling in front of audience.

"Should I read it as an insult?" Alaric raised his head amused and looked at girl.

"Ric, you should accommodate with fact that not everything is about you. It's me, all world is going around" with his regular smirk he averted page and suddenly gasped. For few second, which felt like hours he was only staring at painting inside book and not singe muscle moved in his handsome face. No, it wasn't likely at all. It must have been some insipid joke. Hidden camera somewhere. Definitely it couldn't have been truth. "Impossible…" he whispered.

"Yeah. I was waiting for the moment when you will realize that you overrating yourself"

"Nice try Ric" he cocked not looking at teacher. "But you failed" This image in front of him was taking all his attention. Like it was calling him, not letting to move his eyes. But he just couldn't believe in it. It was photo of some painting from X century. Artist painted portrait of two brothers, or maybe this time just friends, in clothing adjusted to period. They had different hairstyle but he couldn't mistaken them with anyone else. They looked exactly like him and Stefan. No matter how strange it sounded they were looking absolutely alike. He moved his eyes to text next to it.

"Hey Damon. What did you find?" He jumped when Elena touched his shoulder. He had to come back to them from world of his thoughts.

"It sounds that we have more in common than I expected"

"We?"

"You, me and Steffy" Damon explained with unconscious voice, trying to make himself read article about his descendants or something. He revised it rapidly, with each sentence is eyes became bigger and bigger. He expected a lot of things because he wasn't living in ordinary world, in ordinary world he wouldn't exist but it was really crazy. Yes, crazy wassuitableword. "Excellent" he mumbled "We have more doppelgangers"

"Damon?" This time it was Vanessa who was trying to catch his attention. Without success.

"Buddy! What the hell?"

"If I knew I would be some fucking genius" He wanted to throw away this idiotic book, he wanted to forget what he just read but he wasn't able. It was burnt in his brain so hard that it hurt. He had this stupid luck that was throwing at him all bad news. Like god or something like that wanted to have some fun looking how he will manage to work it out. "I should have expected that you are not only one" He turned to Elena "But doom in all likelihooddecided to make our life funnier. You know hybrid, bloodthirsty Stefan it's not enough!"

"Explain yourself" girl next to Ric stood up. She as a little quaint what vampire was talking about. _Yeah, everything was extremely interesting_

"It would be like that. Once upon the time in fairy land where people were kind blah, blah blah there used to live two handsome sexy brothers. Actually it was like thousand years ago. And one of them wasn't as handsome as second one but does that matter? Fact is that one of them was descendant of my mother and second one of my father. Salvatore marriage had sons and, how astonishing…" he added with irony dripping from his words "Appeared two clones! Bum! And by the way it was all fate. That my mother died giving birth to Stefan!"

Damon didn't want to show how much that information moved him. That this time it was him on the edge. And he didn't want compassion from Elena or anyone else. He didn't deserve it. He slapped book and dashed out with vampire speed. He couldn't stay in this house, he just wanted to be alone for a while and he was sure that no matter where he would go someone would find him in this place. So he found himself in his car, starting engine. Elena would probably hate him for hunting in this town but he needed warm human blood. At least he could promise not to kill anyone. Only few sips, some compulsion that's everything.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Tyler approached Matt and lightly touched his arm. He didn't like what he saw, Matt was sniffing. And he was sure that it wasn't this good type of it, when you care for someone and you want to make sure that with that person everything is ok. No. He wanted to find something that could prejudice Caroline. And he, as long as his name was Tyler Lockwood and she was his friend wasn't going to let him harm her. He cared for her too much, even for him it was too much.<p>

"As far as I know I'm working here" Matt was acting bravely but he was fearful inside. It was one of this times when Tyler felt pleased because of being werewolf. Matt knew that and he felt respect.

"I mean you spying on your ex-girlfriend"

"You replace me" Matt gave him deadly look. Maybe he felt better in crowd where Tyler couldn't use his supernatural abilities. At least Matt thought that. "And why can't I check how is she doing"

"Because I don't like your reasons?" he answered with a question. They used to be friends since age of five but situation changed. Caroline was more important to him than good relations with Donovan and as long as she was in danger he wasn't going to care about that friendship. "You were reporting to her mother, you wasn't able to accept that she is more than human which doesn't mean that she is something worse and now who are you working with? My mother? You want to let her kill Caro?" he muffled his voice not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. And I think that you have priority in hurting people"

"I believed that you had more faith in us" Tyler looked at him disappointed. Now when his _friend_ knew about his nature it seemed that everything between changed. He wasn't able to see through stereotypes. yes, he was dangerous creature but it was only in full moon.

"I had in you when you were humans. But now it is different"

"Nothing changed" he denied angry at Matt. He was blind and didn't wanted to see the truth. He wanted only to see in him and Caroline monsters, nothing more. He couldn't imagine how it was possible that his feelings changed because of only one information. Like there was no love for his ex-girlfriend left in him. "We are still the same people. We have some _super powers_ that's all"

"You are not objective. You are one of them. Any normal person wouldn't say what you are saying"

"And what about E..." he didn't finish not wanting to involve him to all their secrets. He wasn't sure how much he knew so compounding his knowledge wasn't really good thing. With attitude like that it was safer.

"You mean Elena?" he laughed aloud "You believe that they didn't compel her! But they are able to mess with our heads. I'm not even sure if you don't have this ability"

"I don't have"

"Great! So let go of me" Matt turned from him and went to table where sat new guest. Tyler didn't wanted to fight with him.

* * *

><p><strong> What do you think about descendants of Salvatore brothers? Let me know in reviews what do you think, I would be glad<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
